Big Brother 9 (Crazybone5000)
Big Brother 9 '''is the ninth fan fiction written by Crazybone5000. Twists '''Intruders: After the first Head of Household competition has been completed, three intruders will enter the house as players. These three players will be safe from eviction for the first week. These three intruders will also have to save one person from eviction for the first week. Tricky Brother: On week 4 Big Brother will ask houseguests to vote for a person they want to evict out of the house, everyone votes and they can vote for whoever they want. The houseguest with the most eviction votes will become the new Head of Household for the week. Coup D'Etat: On Week 5, houseguests will search for the Coup D'Etat. This power can replace nominees with people of their choice. They can choose to save this power up until week 7 when it is the final week for it to be played. Cast } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} Week #1 The scene opens up to Big Brother host, Julie Chen smiling at the camera as she welcome's the public back for the ninth season of Big Brother. She tells the viewing public and the studio audience that Big Brother have devised a number of twists and turns to throw the houseguests off and to change the game up in a very big way. She then shows a lengthy video introducing the new houseguests of the summer. Soon after the video, the contestants, all appear in the studio, smiling and excited to get started. The twelve houseguests moving in are Clementine, Cydney, Derrick, Harley, Jamar, Jebediah, Kirsty-Lee, Lena, Shirley, Steven, Trenton and Ty. Kirsty-Lee leads the houseguests inside the house, some of the ladies scream with excitement while some gentleman are letting out roars. Everyone rushes to try and find the beds, a montage of scenes are shown as houseguests debate which beds they want and start introducing themselves by hugging and shaking hands. The houseguests all re-form in the living room, where they introduce themselves - Shirley is shown in the diary room explaining how she is a rich fashion designer, but she doesn't tell anyone this in fear they would evict her first. After introductions are out of the way, houseguests start discussing about the number of guests in the house. They do concede that twelve houseguests being in the house is plausible, but they hadn't had a simple season for a while, and a season with twists and turns was more expected by the houseguests. Some expected returning guests while others just contemplated on their being some 'Battle Back' type twist. Suddenly, Chen appears on the screen, she asks the houseguests to go to the living room, the house eagerly awaits what she has to say. Chen reveals that it is time to get this summer rolling and the first Head of Household competition is upon the house. All of the contestants go to the backyard where the garden has been completely transformed to a farm with hay bales and cardboard cut-outs of farm animals. The houseguests all look excited to get under-way and comment on what they see. Julie instructs the houseguests to choose a rope and stand under it until further instructions. Once they have done this Julie reveals that this competition is called '''Hanging by a Thread' ''she reveals that the houseguests will have to reach up with one hand and grab the rope (thread) and hang on for as long as possible. The person to still be holding onto the rope after everyone else has let go becomes the first Head of Household of the summer. Julie signals that the houseguests should now reach for the rope. Everyone grabs onto their rope and waits. After a bout twenty minutes, the houseguests give accounts of how much their arm is aching and how painful the challenge is. Soon enough Harley lets go followed closely by Jebediah who was breaking a very big sweat. Harley comments that she doesn't want people viewing her as a threat whereas Jebediah just didn't want to be the first out. After ten minutes of intense pain, manure drops on the houseguests Lena lets go just before the manure drops, Derrick's rope starts getting slippy with manure on it and Kirsty-Lee lets go after manure drops on her, leading all three of them being eliminated. Steven can't hold on any longer and soon drops. Another five minutes pass before Ty and Jamar both agree to go off together after they can't handle the smell of manure. Then eggs start dropping from the sky, one lands on Shirley's head, and she lets go off the rope dropping out. This leaves three people left, Clementine, Cydney and Trenton. Soon enough deals start to be formed, Cydney promises safety to the two houseguests and that she's not going to nominate them. After the assurance, Trenton drops followed by Clementine, awarding Cydney the first Head of Household of the summer. After winning the first Head of Household competition of the summer, Cydney headed upstairs to her new HoH room. Everyone wanted to chat with Cydney to see where her head is at, Trenton managed to get in her ear first as he told her about nominating weaker individuals from the house. Cydney agreed with his notion but wanted to hear from other people - in the mean time Trenton brought Jamar and Kirsty-Lee into the HoH room and formed an alliance with them and Cydney. Everyone else pitched why they should stay in the house, but before Cydney could really get ready for who she's going to nominate the doorbell rings. Everyone looks shocked as they aren't really sure if they heard it, everyone goes to the doors, the doors open and three people walk in with smiles and excited faces. Everyone is really surprised but welcomes the three new guests nonetheless. The three individuals introduce themselves as Aami, Mounir and Wilford, Julie then comes in and tells the house that Aami, Mounir and Wilford will become fully-fledged houseguests and the only reason they have entered late is because they weren't originally going to be in the season and they are 'Intruders'. Chen leaves the houseguests to ponder before the three go to grab beds and unload their things. When they have gone, Trenton and Jamar lead a campaign to try and gather the houseguests together to try and get rid of the three intruders. Everyone agrees but the house is very split on this as some see the new houseguests as opportunities to get some more allies whereas some think they don't deserve to be here. The house split up and the three return to the living room, just before they can start making more relationships the three are called to the diary room. Julie tells the three that they must choose someone to have immunity for the first live eviction. The three were shocked that they had to make such an important decision based off a bare minimum of information. The three exit the diary room and formulate a plan to stick together and see if they can get any more allies. Almost immediately after talking to Lena, Clementine and Lena are pulled into the Relaxation Room by Steven, Steven also comes back with Wilford. He tells the group that as the oldest people in the house they need to stick together, glad he's got another alliance Wilford reports back to his crew. Aami had also begun playing quite hard as well as she had pulled Harley and Shirley into an alliance along with Cydney who was torn between the ladies or Trenton/Jamar and Kristy-Lee. Wilford and Aami had a debate between whether they should save Shirley or Steven. Wilford and Aami both got quite heated campaigning for their seperate alliances, however they all came to the conclusion that Mounir should make the final decision. The three 'Intruders' called the house to the living room, they revealed to the houseguests of their special power to make someone immune from nominations and being evicted this week. The house was shocked at the revelation and was even more shocked that when the Intruders read from the card that all three were safe from the first eviction. The three then revealed that they had given immunity to Shirley, Aami's persistence and persuasion worked on Mounir as he ultimately thought saving Shirley was the better option. Shirley thanked the three and screamed with happiness in the diary room at being safe.